As smartwatches are becoming more and more popular, a lot of different smartwatch models have been developed within the last couple of years. While a lot of early smartwatch models were only able to perform some basic tasks in addition to timekeeping, such as calculations, translations, and simple game-playing, modern smartwatches are effectively wearable computers, which can run mobile apps and function, for instance, as portable media players. Some modern smartwatch models even feature a full mobile phone capability, i.e. are able to make or answer phone calls. In order to allow the user to access the rich functionality of a modern smartwatch, usually a modern smartwatch is provided with a sophisticated user interface. Often the user interface of a modern smartwatch is based on a touch display for displaying a graphical user interface and allowing a user to interact with the smartwatch by touching the touch display. Components of a user interface of an exemplary conventional smartwatch 100 are schematically shown in FIG. 1, comprising a display 105, a touch panel 106, a touch panel controller 106 and a processor 101 including a user interface engine 101a. A user can interact with the smartwatch 100 shown in FIG. 1, for instance, by touching the touch panel 106, by pressing a button 110, by means of a microphone 112 or by means of an acceleration sensor and/or gyroscope 114. The exemplary conventional smartwatch 100 shown in FIG. 1 further comprises a vibrator 116 and a RF interface 118.
WO 2014/189197 discloses a smartwatch having a user interface based on a rotatable bezel and a display. A graphical user interface is shown on the display and the user can interact with the smartwatch by rotating the bezel. It is not disclosed, however, how the rotation and/or position of the bezel is determined by the smartwatch. One possible solution for determining the rotation and/or position of a rotatable bezel of a smartwatch would be to provide an additional sensor to monitor the bezel's position. Such a solution, however, would make the smartwatch, for instance, more complex, more voluminous, more costly and less reliable. Moreover, adding a further sensor for monitoring the bezel's position might create some issues concerning dust- and/or waterproofness of the smartwatch.
Thus, there is a need for an electronic device comprising an improved user interface, more particular a smartwatch comprising an improved user interface.